Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.165$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.165 = \dfrac{116.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.165} = 116.5\%$ $116.5$ per hundred = $116.5$ per cent = $116.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.